Seven Sessions
by Shezzibelle
Summary: A look at the sessions that seduced and turned Dr Quinzel into the Harlequin of Crime. Joker/Harley Romance


**Session 1:**

Harleen was in her office earlier than usual, she drummed her fingers on her desk eagerly anticipating her patient's arrival. The night before she had been given an incredibly large file to go over. A new patient for her to psychoanalyze. It was her first big job at Arkham and she wanted to prove she could handle this patient and who knows, maybe even change them.

She readied herself once she heard footsteps coming towards her office; three men came into the room and one of whom was thrown onto the couch. "The Sicko, is all yours ma'am" said one of the guards. "We will be right outside if you need us…Good luck, lady. You're going to need it"; Harleen was taken aback by these words. She shook away the uneasiness and applied her professional demeanour. She collected her file from her desk and sat opposite her new project. He sat looking at the floor at first, mindlessly rattling his shackles with his tapping foot.

"Good morning. I am Dr Harleen Quinzel and I am here to help you. This is just a 'get-to-know-you' session; I won't push you for any answers you're not ready to answer, I want you to feel safe with me. Now, having looked through your file, I can see you have had multiple acts of violence, including murder. Can I just start by asking, do you know why you did these things, Mr…?"

"Joker..." said the man, raising his head, his emerald eyes locked onto her pale blue ones and he grinned "but such a lovely little thing like yourself, can call me 'Jay'". She was surprised at how intense his gaze was, it was almost hypnotic.

"Thank you…Jay, I mean Mr Jay, I mean Mr Joker…Sir" Harleen hated herself for such a bumbling start. _Professional, Harleen, keep it professional!_ She reminded herself, pinching her arm as she did. Regaining composure she said "can you tell me why you have such a violent past?"

"Who said anything about it being in the past? I am a powerful man, Doctor, a dangerous man. I fully intend to continue my ferocity…" his grin widened as he spoke.

"Violence is not tolerated in Arkham, Mr Joker" she scalded

"Absolutely, Doctor. Silly Joker, such a bad man. I do hope you can fix me, Doc?" He cooed, oozing of mockery and charm. Harleen gave a wry smile but quickly stifled it. "Ahem, yes, well that's my intentions"

"What was that?" He queried, eyes alight as he spoke.

"What was what?"

"You just smiled…Do you like to smile, Doc?" He gave another smile; he leaned back on the couch and gave her a full examination. A pretty young thing with bright blond locks hidden in a tight bun, adorned in grey skirt and blouse, it outlined her slender body and full breasts; but what intrigued him more was there was something there, something dark lurking behind those baby blue eyes. He liked it.

"Absolutely, Mr Joker. One would have to be made of stone to not like smiling. We're getting off track. I have to ask, what do you intend to achieve from these sessions?" She looked away from Joker to look down at her notepad, she had scribbled some further questions she wanted to ask and saw she had unwittingly drawn doodles of smiling faces. _That's odd_ she thought.

"My father didn't like to smile. Only time I saw that upper lip curve from its scowl was when he was punching my face. HA HA HA HA HA…" He began laughing uncontrollably "…HA HA…and…and…I can't say I was smiling then…HA HA HA…"

Harleen sat there, astounded. She couldn't believe she managed to get him to open up, after one session, maybe he just wanted to open up, maybe he genuinely wanted help or maybe she was his key to breaking this violent path. Whatever his reasons, she was feeling pretty pleased with herself and was looking forward to any further revelations. She scribbled down in her notepad _abusive father. Poor guy_. She waited for the laughing to subside before she spoke again.

"I'm Sorry, Mr Jay" purposely being informal to show sincerity. "Was your father…"

"uh, uh, uh...that's all the time we have for today, Doc. I have to thank you, it's been a real pleasure"

"But…we've barely even started"

"A REAL pleasure" Joker stood up and walked over to Harleen, her heart thudded and she leapt up from her chair "GUARDS" she screamed. Joker stood in front of her and lifted her hand, turned it round and pressed his red lips to her wrist, he inhaled her perfume "mmm, strawberries" he growled. She felt his surprisingly soft lips against her skin. A rush of blood coursed through her body, she was flushed. _He was a notorious psychopathic criminal, he's going to kill me _her mind told her. The Guards came charging in and grabbed Joker. He was dragged out and was still holding, gently, onto Harleen's hand. "Thanks for the sesh, Doc. Can't wait for the next one HA HA HA HA HA…" The sound of his laughter echoed through the hall as he was carried away. Harleen stood, frozen, her arm still outstretched. She was shaking and her heart continued to race.

_Harleen, get a grip_ she frowned, she shook her head and sat down on the couch, going over the events in her mind. There was a knock at the door, Dr Joan Leland entered Harleen's office, and he found her staring blankly at the ceiling, mindlessly stroking her wrist with her thumb. "Is everything okay, Harls? I heard the Joker was being difficult" she sat beside her and placed her hand on Harleen's shoulder.

Harleen snapped out of her daze and flinched at Joan's touch "Hey, whatcha think…ahem…oh sorry, Joan, was in a world of my own. Yes, we had a little incident…" she trailed off as she stared back down at her wrist, it tingled remembering his touch. She blinked a few times and remembered the Joker's revelation, she smiled "But before that, we did have a breakthrough! Let's go to the canteen so I can tell you all about it" she chimed, skipping towards the door. Joan smiled and followed Harleen out of her office.

**Session 2:**

Harleen was tired. It had been a week since her first session with the Joker. She had been having strange dreams since, dreams about clowns. The night before the second session, Harleen had stayed up late, going over her notes and rereading his file. That night she dreamt about him, she dreamt that she was the patient and he the doctor. She was the one to have gotten up and kiss his hand, clown guards burst into the room and grabbed her and she was laughing as she was dragged through the halls. She woke up, remembering her dream to its entirety. She felt strange, as though she had lost control of herself in her dream, it was invigorating.

She paced her little office, checking her reflection in the mirror. A lock of golden hair dangled in front of her face, disrupting her usually neat bun. She swept it behind her ear and then proceeded to walk to her chair, sat down and she waited. Her heart thudded more than usual, she was unsure whether she was feeling trepidation…or could it have been excitement.

Footsteps again were heard coming towards her office. She stood up, then sat down, stood up again, then finally decided to sit and pretend to read her file. The guards opened the door and pushed Joker into the office, causing him to fall "Oomph, Hey! Easy on the goods, guys" Joker snickered. The guards laughed and pulled him back up and threw him onto the couch. Harleen watched this abhorrent abuse and stood up again "Gentleman, he is not garbage, he is a human being. Can you PLEASE treat him as such" she commanded, trying her very best to sound intimidating.

"With all due respect, Miss. Joker ain't no person, he's a monster" one guard turned to the Joker who was smiling at him. "I think it would be wise if you remember why he's in here in the first place" he grimaced looking at the Joker's wide grin and left the office.

Joker waited until the door clicked shut. "Well, well, well, Dr Harleen Quinzel, my favourite Psychiatrist. I've had a lot of shrinks before, you're by far the prettiest" he blew her a kiss from the couch. Harleen laughed, having read the line-up of various male psychiatrists Joker has had. She quickly composed herself "Good morning, Mr Joker. Today, I thought we could try a Rorschach Test – can you please tell me what you see when I hold up these cards"

"You know, I was thinking about you, about your name Harleen Quinzel, with some minor alterations, you get…" he gestured for an answer.

"Harlequin yes. I've heard that before. Now, this test…"

"I like the name Harley, may I call you that?"

"Under normal circumstances, no. But if you do this test, then you can call me Harley" She sighed.

"Negotiating with a madman, I like that. Very well, bring out the ink stains" he cackled

Harleen breathed, it was a good start, Joker was cooperating and seemed in a relatively pleasant mood. She began holding up the cards.

"That one's easy" he joked "it's clearly a rose…do you ever get roses, Harleeey?"

"Not that it's your business but no, how about this one?" She suddenly felt a tinge of sadness, she hid her face behind the next card.

"HA HA HA that's a penis, a big penis. Oh my, Harley what a naughty girl. Ho ho ho HA HA HA" Joker doubled up giggling and Harleen took a look at the blot and rolled her eyes.

"Very funny, Jay. What about this one?"

Joker stopped laughing and stared at the next card, his eyes crinkled and lips stretched into a lusty smile "breasts" he said in a deeper tone.

Harleen's porcelain cheeks were now rose in colour, still hiding her face from his she lifted the next card.

"Clitoris" he breathed.

Next card.

"Nipples"

Next card.

"I don't want to play anymore, Harley" Joker snapped, standing up and walking towards the door "It's finished, I want to go back to my cell. I WANT TO GO BACK TO MY CELL" Joker screeched and banging on the door. Guards opened up and took him away. He didn't even turn to say goodbye, no quips, no laughing, he had completely changed. Harleen sat there confused. Was it something she did? She looked down at the last card and it quickly made sense. The inkblot looked very much like a bat.

**Session 3**

Another week had passed since Harleen saw the Joker. She sat behind her desk and applied a deep red lipstick onto her plump lips. She wasn't really one for bold colours but lately, she felt a little more daring and was drawn to the deeper colour.

She was eager to get this session started. She felt that she had really been making progress with the Joker and was looking forward to seeing what else will happen. She glanced through her notebooks, between the doodled hearts and smiley faces there were questions and session plans. She hoped she could pry further into the history between him and Batman but realised she had to tread carefully if broaching that subject.

Joker could be heard laughing down the end of the corridor, followed by the guards yelling at him to shut up. Then the sickening sound of fist on skin was heard and Joker proceeded through the door, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. "Oh my God, are you ok?" Harleen gasped, grabbing a tissue and running to his aid. She very gently held his chin and moved it towards her, dabbing the blood away from his lips; her heart fluttered as she touched his warm face. The guards sniggered as they closed the door behind them.

"It's horrible the way they treat you, Jay" she whined, dabbing away. She looked away from his red lips and looked into his eyes. They were mesmerising; emerald green but only now as she was closer could see flecks of gold. She was entranced by such the unusual colour she hadn't realised she had stopped cleaning his wound.

"Harley, I think I am all better now" he purred. He lifted his hand up to hers and lightly moved it away from his face. Harleen's heart thudded hard as she felt his thumb gently stroke her hand as he moved it, she caught her breath and was jolted out of her trance. "Sorry, Jay…I mean, Joker" she took a few steps away and sat back into her seat. Joker did the same, his eyes never leaving hers. His thumbed the wound on his face and moved it across his lips, her perfume lingered on his hand. "Strawberries…" he breathed.

"Right, um…well. Let's start today talking about what you were like before Arkham. I have to believe there's some good inside you, Joker. I mean, there's someone you could have killed but haven't. Why's that?" Harleen tilted her head, she studied Joker's demeanour; he hung his head and ruffled his green hair, his shackles jingled as he did and so far seemed rather calm, though his smile had now faded.

"Well, me and Batsy have a history, you know?" he sighed, looking towards the ceiling. "I wouldn't be the man I am today if it weren't for him. By not killing him…well it's kind of my thank you" he reclined on the couch and rested his hands on his chest. Harleen noticed how muscular his arm was as it bulged out of his orange sleeve. He was well toned for a lean guy _so strong, but he's always been so gentle with me_ she thought, her mind wandered and she imagined caressing his strong arms...

She was unaware how long she had drifted out for but her daydream was cut by her ears refocusing on Joker's conversation

"…and then Bats allowed me to live. Me? Strange don't you think Doc? Doc? Harley?" He turned to Harleen who had just snapped out of her dream. "Yes? Right…that's, erm…what?" she stuttered, confused.

"You're drooling" he replied, playfully tapping his finger to the side of his mouth. "Quite a bit actually. What were you thinking about?" he watched as her cheeks flushed and he smiled "Me was it? Oh my, my, my… I suppose my laying here all fettered and mild isn't helping. What would you do to me, Doctor?" he licked his lips.

Harleen felt vulnerable, her cheeks burned and her ears were deafened from the sound of her heart thumping. She took a deep breath to regain composure. "We're getting off track here, Joker" she stated, sinking back into a professional behaviour "You have had so many occasions to kill Batman, why did you let him go?"

"Let him go?! HA HA HA" Joker laughed wildly.

"Yes, actually" she said, matter-of-factly "You are smart, Joker, you may even be smarter than Batman. I have gone through your files and you have, on several occasions, let him go. Yet, you are fine with killing his comrades" she flicked through his file to the Jason Todd incident. "Why him?"

Joker stopped laughing, his smile disappeared from his face and he laid there, frowning at the ceiling for a while in silence. After a while, he sat up. Harleen wondered whether she had made a grave mistake questioning him. The tension mounted as they both sat in awkward silence. Finally, Joker took a breath.

"You know…I don't think I have ever told anyone…something about you brings it out of me. But you're right. I have been too easy on Batsy. And I think that's because…"

"Deep down you're a good person?" Harleen interrupted, optimistically.

"Don't interrupt!" he snapped glaring at her. She slinked back into her chair feeling crushed.

"I am chaos, Harley. Chaos, personified by the dashing man you see before you. I am out of control and destructive and I love it. Bats, well he's the one that keeps in check. Killing him would in turn kill the only little part that keeps me sane. Don't get me wrong, one day I WILL kill him and I will relish every second of it. When that day comes, chaos will engulf Gotham".

"But what would happen to you?" she fretted.

"Oh, I will have my fun, no doubt about that, maybe become President for a while, who knows…But without anyone to keep me in line, eventually I will lose myself to the anarchy and eventually die. Madmen are never afraid of dying, Harley. On the contrary, they desire it. It's what they do in the meantime which define them. Me? I want the world to descend into the madness that controls me. Bats? He wants to save our souls, how crazy is that?! It really is a tale of heroes & villains. Why, they ought to make a book out of it HA HA HA HA HA" Joker cracked up.

Harleen felt a little sad for him, she got up from her chair and moved over to the couch where Joker sat laughing madly, she hovered her hand near his shoulder gaining the courage to touch him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, again touching him felt stimulating, like electric was coursing through her body, she moved her hand to his bicep and gave a gentle squeeze, feeling his muscles tighten in his arm. Joker was no longer laughing.

"Times up, Doc" Joker said, pulling his arm away. He stood up to leave, Harley grabbed at his hand "Don't go, not yet" she pleaded.

Joker turned to see her, eyes were wide and she bit her bottom lip. Her blouse had a couple of buttons undone and could see her voluptuous cleavage. Joker sneered, gritted his teeth and he lunged at Harley, grabbing her throat "Do you think this is a fucking game?!" he hissed "I am not some dog you can tame, Harley. Have you learnt NOTHING from me? I am dangerous, a ruthless murderer who could end your life without a seconds hesitation" he squeezed hard at her throat, she clawed at his hand, unable to scream, barely able to breathe. Joker stared into Harley's eyes. Something was wrong, there was no fear. He looked at her painted lips and despite the rasping inhales, there was a slight smile.

Joker was taken aback, he released his grip, walked towards the door and called the guards, he looked back at Harley who was holding her throat and coughing, he scrunched his eyes and replayed the last few minutes, he was still baffled over her reaction. The Guards came blundering in and grabbed Joker. They looked at Harley who was still gasping for breath "Is everything alright, Dr Quinzel?"

"Ah…yeah…just…thirsty. Goodbye" was all that she could manage to say. Guards dragged Joker out of the office, closing the door behind them.

Harley sat on the couch, the pain in her throat eased and she reflected on the session. She stroked her neck, which was red from Joker's hand. She was smiling. Her contemplation was broken by a knock at the door, Harley regained composure and stood up in time for Dr Joan Leland to come through the door. "Hey Harleen, I was thinking how about we…oh, are you ok?" She looked at the marks on her neck "are those, fingerprints? Oh my God, was this Joker?"

"No!" she cried, putting on her coat, buttoning up to cover her neck. "I had a reaction a new perfume I'm wearing. It's ok, I have some cream" she sounded less than convincing but Joan didn't see why anyone would lie about it and begrudgingly accepted her story. "So long as you're ok. Anyway, I was thinking we could meet up tonight to go over some case files, maybe grab a bite to eat" she chirped

"I can't tonight, sorry Joan" Harley patted Joan's shoulder gently.

"Fair enough, meal for one it is then" she kidded. "What's the excuse, Harleen?"

"Had another breakthrough with Joker today, I have to write it up" she walked toward the door, she turned to Joan "and call me Harley" she smiled and left her office.

**Session 4**

It had been a fortnight since the last session with Joker. Her marks on her neck had gone and she was ready to face him again. She knew it was her fault for provoking him and she was also thankful that he didn't kill her like he said he could, despite all that he said, she still believed there was some good in him.

There was a knock at the door. Harley stood up and got to the front of her desk, by her Psychiatrist chair before Dr Jeremiah Arkham let himself in. "Good to see you, Harleen is it?" he asked.

"Harley" she corrected.

"Ah yes, Harley" he frowned. "That's what Joker calls you, is it?"

"Well yes, but it IS also an abbreviation of Harleen. Is there something I can help you with?" She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, her eyeliner was on a little thicker than normal and her lips exploded with red. She looked back at Dr Arkham who was holding Joker's file.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about your sessions with Joker. I see you've made a great deal of progress" he continued to look through the file, he looked up at Harley "but, you have a very personal approach with him, quite unorthodox" he scolded.

"I agree it's not my usual method, but you can see from the notes that it's working. He has opened up to me more than anyone. I really think he's trying to change" She smiled but her teeth were clenched, frustrated by the inane questioning. "Dr Arkham, I appreciate your concerns but what I have with Jay…I mean, the Joker, is different. We have an understanding, I know in order to get a little; I have to give a little. Whilst unconventional, it is proving effective. I suggest maybe you can raise your concerns to me if the effectiveness wears off" she insisted. "If you will excuse me, Joker will be here to continue his treatment and I would appreciate that you respect our privacy during that time" She walked towards the door to let Dr Arkham out.

"Erm, yes…very well" he stammered, surprised by Harley's abrupt behaviour. "You seem to have everything under control…just be careful, Harleen. Joker is tricky and manipulative…I just think…"

"…and I just think that I am not some stupid bimbo that can be seduced by a maniac. I am a professional and as such I would expect my colleagues to think of me as one too". She snapped, gesturing for Dr Arkham to leave.

Dr Arkham felt embarrassed, not meaning to offend; he mumbled an apology and hurried out of her office.

Harley sighed. Her personal attachment to the Joker was becoming apparent and her colleagues were getting concerned. She shook it off. She was intrigued by him, that's all she thought. _He's a tough case and my method is working_ she nodded, believing the same.

Another part argued with her logic _there's something else_ it teased and flashed memories of dreams she had been having about the clown, dreams about him walking over to her on the first session and instead of her hand, he was kissing her lips, neck...her loins tingled as she remembered. _Stop it, stop it, STOP IT_ her head screamed, she pinched her thigh as punishment.

Footsteps echoed along the corridor and Harley's heart fluttered, she sat down in her chair and awaited the 3 men to enter. The door opened and Joker was much more amicable with the guards and no mistreatment was given by them. He sat on the sofa and patiently wanted for the door to close before he began.

"I saw good old Dr Arkham the other day" he beamed. He stared intently at Harley, who was fidgeting in her chair. She wore a black pencil skirt and a red low cut jumper; her golden locks were swept into a side ponytail. He licked his lips and continued "he thinks I'm a bad influence on you. Is that true, Harleykins?"

"He's mistaken" Harley sneered "he thinks I'm too naïve to handle your case. He's barely even spoken to me since I started here. Who is he to judge me?!" She made a fist and pounded it into the arm of her chair.

"Oh my dear sweet Harleywarley. Sounds like you have some unresolved daddy issues" Joker surmised.

"I beg your pardon?" Harley became uncomfortable and fidgeted even more.

"It's quite simple really, Daddy left little baby Harley all alone. Now she's a big girl, she wants to prove to all the men in her life that she did it without Papa's help…am I wrong?" he watched as tears pooled in her blue eyes. "There, there, Joker's here now. You can call me Daddy, if you want?" he grinned menacingly and held out his arms in gesture to a hug, unfortunately his handcuffs refrained him from open arms.

"You…You're not getting to me, Joker" her voice trembled. "So my father left me, I'm not the only one who had a broken childhood, you know. That's in the past. I'm a doctor now and…"

"…your Pops is probably very proud of you" he mocked.

"That's ENOUGH!" Harley yelled, she jumped up from her chair and stood staring at Joker, fists clenched hard that her nails dug into her palms, her body shook out of anger.

"Harley?" Joker soothed "Do sit down, you're making a fool of yourself". Harley obeyed, somehow the calmness of Joker's voice relaxed her. Although still upset, she was able to unclench her fists.

"I…I'm sorry, Jay"

"That's fine, I forgive you. We all have weaknesses, why even Arkham is on the brink of ending up in here clad in these jaunty orange overalls. I could give him a little push in that direction, if you like?" Joker smirked, making Harley laugh.

"Heh No, thank you. So you said everyone has weaknesses. What's yours?" Harley asked, trying her best to get back onto a session plan.

"Me? I'm a sucker for a blondie with big tits" he joked, leering at Harley's chest, she blushed. He sniggered and continued "I am missing that special someone though... Bats has his pesky little birdies flapping around him. Must be nice to have someone to take care of business while I catch up on my Z's. Crime doesn't commit itself you know, it's exhausting"

"So you're saying your weakness is…you're lonely?" She queried.

"Delinquents are rarely popular. But I never said not having a sidekick was a weakness"

"So your weakness is…"

"Nothing, everything and all that's in between. If I had a weakness, I certainly wouldn't be silly enough to allow you to write it down for the Big Bad Bat to go through. He does worry about me so".

Harley sighed, defeated. "So, is there anything you want to tell me before this session is wrapped up?"

"I'm liking this new you, Harley" he got up and walked toward her chair and knelt at Harley's side, he planted a kiss on her rosy cheek, he moved his lips softly towards her ear and she gasped, becoming sensitive to his touch. He whispered "Keep at it, you're almost ready". He stood up and walked toward the door and called the guards, within seconds the guards came in and grabbed Joker, he turned his head toward Harley who was touching her cheek. He gave her a wink before being marched out of her office.

Harley was left alone in her office. Her whole body tingled and her cheek still felt the Joker's lips. She had almost forgotten everything that had happened before that kiss, she got up and span around in elation, replaying that moment over in her mind.

_Get a GRIP!_ her rational side shouted and snapped her out of her lovesick trance. "Ok" Harley said aloud "you're not in LOVE" she looked at herself in the mirror as she spoke "he's your patient…" she said sternly to herself but the irrational side chimed in_ Oh but he's so handsome, great body, smart, funny…his lips were so soft…_ "Shut UP!" She again said aloud. "It's just a crush" she finally conceded.

She packed up her notes and as she left her office, his words echoed through her mind "…you're almost ready".

**Session 5:**

Harley was agitated. Her dreams had intensified since the last session with Joker. Her head and her heart had been fighting ever since and she was questioning whether she should continue to see the Joker and her colleagues had expressed the same_. Our professional relationship is compromised. Go and tell Dr Arkham that you can no longer see Jay_ her brain instructed, contradicted by _you're the only one that's helping him. Without you, he will just deteriorate. Keep going, it's only a crush, it'll wear out soon._

She eventually agreed with herself to continue seeing Joker. Her colleagues would have to remain concerned. They would remark on her looks as the clothes she wore were no longer grey and boring; they were bold and daring. Her makeup had also had taken a seductive turn. Few would also mention how she had become more confident. They all decided it was Joker's influence.

She sat in her office as she waited for Joker; doodling smiley faces, hearts and even the occasional "J" she let out an exasperated sigh_ BORED_! _Come on Mistah Jay, where are you?_

Soon enough, Joker was heard in the hallway, telling a joke about a dead Guard. This was quickly proceeded by a slapping sound. Harley leapt up from her desk and bounded over to the door like a puppy waiting for her master. Joker was forced through by the guards into her office.

"Good to see you, Jay" Harley beamed and went in to give Joker a hug; but as his hands were tied, managed an odd bear hug. The guards looked at each other, then to Joker who gave a confused shrug. Harley finished the peculiar embrace and took a step back, embarrassed by the awkwardness. "erm, yeah. Thanks guys" she said to the guards, who rolled their eyes and left the room.

"Well that was strange, even for me" he giggled, thudding himself onto the couch. "any reason you opened with a hug?"

"Just…err…happy to see my favourite patient..heh..heh…" she sighed and sat on her chair, mentally kicking herself.

"Flirting with me, Doc? Did you not learn your lesson?" He raised his hands to his throat and pretended to choke. "HA HA HA…"

"I deserved it, I know. I never did thank you…"

"For what?"

"Not killing me" she gushed and gazed at Joker; he looked perplexed, but he still smiled. _He looks so handsome when he smiles_ she thought.

"I humbly accept your thanks, Harleykins. Shame I can't give you a proper cuddle. But, these chains…so constricting…"

"Yeah, they are" she whispered dreamily, still ogling Joker's well-toned physique. _HARLEY! _ She scorned. "What?! Oh, sorry Mistah Jay. I was thinking about you…YOUR session plan. I was thinking today we could discuss past relationships. Have you had friends, Jay? Maybe girlfriends…or erm…boyfriends?" She bit her lip and waited for his reply.

"Friends always have the unfortunate habit of dying. So far as GIRLfriends are aware…yes, I've had my share. You can't be an insane murderer without getting some chick wanting a piece. Some girls dig the whole crazy killer vibe…" he looked at Harley who was visibly upset by the statement. "OF course, they never stay long. The whole Crime Lord thing tends to conflict with their moral compass. Even if it I'm the best they ever had" he winked.

"So you've never had a stable relationship? Why do you think that is?" She sounded hopeful.

"What are you expecting me to say? That I'm just waiting for the right girl. That maybe, she's sitting across the room from me and I just haven't got the guts to ask her out to the movies? Sorry to burst that heart shaped bubble, but you're wrong about me. I'm not capable of change, I am not capable of 'love'. I am only capable of destruction & chaos…I've gotten very good at it".

"What if the girl was as chaotic as you?"

"Hmmm, well that's never really come up. It certainly wouldn't be you then" he sneered.

"Wha..why not? NOT that I'm asking to be your…Doesn't matter. What do you mean?"

"You're sweet little HarLEEN Quinzel" he hissed, making her wince, hearing her full name out loud sounded like nails on a chalkboard. He sneered and continued "the craziest thing you've done is change your makeup. You can't handle this level of crazy" he laughed menacingly.

Her heart crashed against her chest, she began to shake out of anger. Joker watched as her body tensed and plump red lips pursed together, refraining herself from saying anything she would regret. Joker loved that he made her react this way, he reclined on the couch and revelled in her rage. "You know, HarLEEN. I don't think you have the guts to do anything substantial in your life. I think, you go home to your one bedroom apartment, feed your cat…you must have a cat, most spinsters do…and after eating your meal for one, you sit there, TV on but nothing to watch and you wonder how on earth you got so tangled in this dreary existence you're living. It's pathetic, Harley…it really is"

Unable to contain herself, Harley slammed her notes to the floor "I'M PATHETIC?! Oh, and YOU'RE one to talk? You could be ruling Gotham right now. You talk about chaos and visions of encumbering the world to disorder but you insistently refrain from killing the guy that stops that dream from being a reality, the guy that is all about Law and Order? That's not Chaos. That's you wussing out. THAT'S pathetic!" _…oh shit_. Suddenly that rush of anger and confidence she felt had evaporated. She sat in her chair, instantly regretting her outburst. Joker glared at her, his eyebrows furrowed and mouth scowled. He stood up and advanced towards her, eyes never leaving hers.

Harley stood up and stepped back, bumping into her desk. She attempted to side step round but Joker was in front of her. The impenetrable silence consumed them and Harley felt a new rush surging through her body, her chest heaved as thoughts raced through her mind, she was unable to move, frozen in a mixture of fear and obedience. She looked at Joker's pale face for some indication on what would happen next. His eyes alight with fury, but then she saw it. She saw his mouth twitch, for a brief second, he smirked. She saw her moment and took it.

She pressed her lips against his, moving her hands up to caress his green hair. Joker reciprocated, his tongue expertly dancing around hers. Her heart pounded wildly as her hands pawed Joker's muscular chest through his shirt. She pressed her pubis against him and felt a hardened bulge. She released from his lips and began kissing his neck and he let out a lustful growl. He tried to touch her but the chains refrained him from doing so. The clinking of the restraints made Harley jump and she quickly recoiled from Joker's body.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry…I wasn't thinking…I…" she flustered about, picking up and straightening her notes. Joker stood, unmoving. One eyebrow raised and watched as Harley continued with excuses and fumbled about her office.

She checked her reflection in the mirror, lipstick smudged across her face. She attempted to clean her face, all the while being painfully aware of Joker watching her.

"There, all better…right…Mr Joker…sir, would you like to erm sit down?" she gulped and Joker obliged, never saying a word.

"Great, that was erm…just…great…good session today…but I think our time is up, don't you?" she said not expecting a reply. She walked towards the door, opened it and gestured for the guards to come in. "Right…thank you guys, good job. As always. See you all, soon?" attempting to be casual. The guards shrugged and grabbed Joker, who was now enjoying the gaucheness. He walked along with the guards out of Harley's office and down the corridor. He took another look at Harley's office door before turning a corner out of sight. All the while he grinned.

Harley was leaning against the other side her office door holding her breath, waiting for the sound of footsteps to fade. Once there was silence she allowed herself to exhale "oh my God, did that just happen?!" she said aloud, she looked at herself in the mirror, still noticeable traces of lipstick smudged across her face, she touched her lips and allowed herself to remember what happened, she envisioned her kissing his neck, the sound of his heavy breathing echoed through her mind and could even feel the warmth of his body on hers. She bit her lip as she recalled the kiss, feeling that same excitement as before.

Harley began to replace her lipstick, and continued to stretch it from cheek to cheek. Once she finished, she looked at herself and laughed, she looked like a clown.

**Session 6:**

Harley sat in her psychiatrist chair, waiting. She had a thousand thoughts racing through her mind and her body quivered in anticipation. She heard the footsteps as before and remained seated as the guards and Joker entered the room.

Joker sat on his couch and Harley nodded for the guards to leave. Once the door clicked shut, Joker piped up "well what's on the agenda today, Doc. I DO hope it's a continuation from last week" he pouted. Harley sat in silence.

"Oh come on, I'm joking, you can't spell Joker without Joke, you know…Harls. You even in there? Helloooo…" he swayed himself to and fro to get Harley's attention.

Harley eventually stood up, picked up her chair and moved toward the door making a barricade. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Joker. It was at that point, he noticed she was holding something shiny in her hand.

"Going to kill me are you? It's been long overdue, I must say. I have made so many enemies and not one of them had the balls to do it. I misjudged you, Harls" almost sounding endearing. He laid on the couch and closed his eyes, waiting for the cold knife to plunge into his skin. He waited, but there was no pain; instead he heard a click and felt the sweet release of his shackles from his wrists and ankles, he was free. He opened his eyes and saw Harley, standing over him unsure what to do next. She gave a weary smile but it quickly disappeared, fearing she had made a fatal mistake.

She retreated from Joker as he advanced towards her, she backed up against the wall, knocking the mirror off and it shattering on the floor. She gulped as he leaned in, he raised his arm and placed his hand round her pale neck, be pushed his thumb on her larynx and watched her chest heave as she wheezed for air. He let go and moved his hands down to Harley's voluptuous chest, he squeezed her breasts and began to kiss her neck.

She gasped for breath but it was quickly taken away again by Joker ravishing her chest. She ran her fingers through his thick green hair. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head and planted his lips on hers, stifling her moans. Harley moved her body towards him, feeling his manhood swell; wriggling a hand free, she placed her hand on his buttocks and pressed his body closer to hers.

He grabbed her backside and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around him and grinded against his swollen bulge with her hips. Joker kissed her neck and bit down gently, making Harley groan with pleasure. She struggled to get her blouse off, buttons pinged off and fell to the floor. She undid her bun allowing her golden hair to fall into its perfect ringlets. Joker carried her over to the couch and laid her down. Harley twisted out of her pencil skirt and he marvelled at her lean body. She wore red and black underwear with a diamond shape design. Licking his lips and unclasped her bra, revealing her pert milky breasts. She fumbled with his jumpsuit and zipped halfway before he pulled back, showing his white muscular chest and arms. He clambered on top of her, kissing hard and pressing his bulge against her silk underwear. She clawed at his back, her head screamed for him to undress some more. He slowly pulled off her panties, which were drenched in her yearning. To his surprise he saw she had shaved her pubic hair into a diamond. He laughed as she gave a jokey shrug. He continued to smile as he moved down in between Harley's thighs and began licking. His tongue lapped at her vulva, swirling around her clitoris and Harley bit down hard on her lip to refrain from moaning. He hungrily slurped between her thighs until her body tensed and she begged for him. He obliged and undid the rest of his jumpsuit. His bleached body was slender but toned; his member was large and throbbing. Her eyes widened and she whimpered for him to come closer.

He moved in and kissed her neck again, with a single thrust Harley gasped as he entered her, pulsating with every thrust. He expertly gyrated his hips and she arched her back for deeper penetration. Sweat glistened from his snowy body as his pace quickened; he grabbed her buttocks, gave them a firm squeeze and pulled her closer. Her body convulsed as she reached her peak, her squeals were muffled her placing a hand on her mouth. Harley's orgasm brought Joker to his own climax and he gave another deep thrust before he collapsed onto her chest; they laid there entwined, both panting heavily.

"Best…Session…EVER" He joked, still breathless. Harley giggled and moved out from under him. She started to get dressed when she finally heard banging on the door. "Doctor Quinzel, this is your LAST WARNING. Are you okay? Failure to reply and we will have to break down this door"

"SORRY!" She yelled, struggling to find her underwear. "We were…meditating and it required…silence? Sessions not over, don't come in!" she panicked, still looking for her bra. Looking over, she saw him reclining on the sofa, still naked and dangling her bra from his finger. "Oh fuck, what have I done?! Give me that!" She hissed, snatching the bra and skittering off to find other items of clothing. He got up and walked towards the flustered Harley, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. As he kissed her, her body tingled and she craved his touch once more.

"Best get changed, aye Harls?" he grinned. Harley nodded and they dressed in silence. She picked up the restraints and awkwardly showed them to him. "Ummm, puddin'…could you…ummm…"

"Oh Harleywarley, tying me up now are you?…that's kinky!" he laughed and held his arms out and much to Harley's surprise, allowed himself to be shackled again.

Once everything looked back to normal, she moved the chair away from the door. She sat back in her psychiatrist chair and he sat on the couch. "Guards, our times up" she called, she looked over to Joker who had his index and middle fingers up in a "V" shape to his mouth and was licking in between the two. She mouthed for him to stop; she jumped when the door clicked and the guards came in.

One of the guards spotted the mirror on the floor "Everything alright Dr Quinzel?" he queried, scanning the room. "Everything is fine…my poor mirror just wanted to commit suicide today" she laughed nervously.

One of the guards shrugged and gestured for the other to get Joker. Once he was hauled to his feet they grunted their goodbyes "I had fun, let's meditate again sometime?" he winked. She blushed as she closed the door to her office. She could hear his laugh echo for some time.

She sat back down in her chair and stared at the broken mirror on the floor. Her head exploded with images from the session. Replaying the moments over, she grabbed one of the broken shards and looked at her reflection, she vaguely recognised the person staring back, makeup was smudged and they were smiling broadly.

Throwing the glass back on the floor, she got up and prepared herself to leave, she walked towards her desk and rummaged through her files, scribbling the odd notes before packing up and leaving. As she switched off the lights to her office, she took one last look at her dull office. With a smile across her face she whispered "I'm ready now".

**Session 7.**

Alarms were emitted throughout Arkham. Harley's office flashed red and the sound radiated through the little room. The broken mirror still remained on the floor and dust particles danced in the air before landing onto the surfaces of her office.

Dr Leland came bursting in "HARLEY?!" she panted "Oh my God, Joker's escaped, we think he's after…" She stopped, realising Harley wasn't in the room. "Harley?" she called as she searched the office, checking under the desk and in cupboards to see if she was hiding.

She looked on top of the desk and saw a notepad. Picking it up, she skimmed through the notes. Flicking through the doodles and sessions, she came to the last page. "Oh shit!" she exclaimed and her eyes widened as she read the last note, one line scribbled in the middle of the page:_ "Gone to be with Mr Jay. HQ x x"_


End file.
